


Lucky Penny

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby is worried about an upcoming pop quiz, and Penny is here to help her girlfriend out.





	Lucky Penny

Ruby has dealt with some hopeless situations in the past. She’s been in situations where she’s been ridicoulisly outnumbered by hordes of Grimm, gone up against deadly foes with murderous intent, and done what most would consider to be near suicidal stunts. She’s never been one to admit defeat, but those problemes paled in comparision to a pop quiz from Prof. Obleck. His pop quizzes were a lot like the man himself, filled with random facts most wouldn’t know. It was also a problem that his quizzes were timed and they were never given enough time to finish the quiz. Not even a super star like Pyrrha cold make anything above a C when it came to an Obleck quiz.  
Ruby left her team to franticly study in the library for the pop quiz without her, she was going back to her dorm so that she could accept her fate and sulk in peace. When she opened the door however, she was given a questionable sight. She was greeted by the sight of her robot girlfriend Penny laying face down in the middle of the floor of her dorm. She stood there in the doorway for a good minute thinking about how to perceive the sight inn front of her. “Penny…is everything okay?” Ruby finally asked the face down girl. Penny stayed face down when she addressed her confused girlfriend.  
“Hello girlfriend Rub, I heard about your upcoming ambush quiz from Prof. Obleck so I thought to help you by offering my good luck.” Penny said while still face down in their carpet. While Ruby had a plethora of questions, one of them was how she knew about the pop quiz but decided to let that question go, she didn’t have any question on what Penny was talking about. “Penn the phrase is, ‘find a penny heads up, for the rest of the day you’ll have good luck.’,” Ruby walked over to her face down girlfriend, “There’s two problems with what you’re doing, the first is that you are a girl not a coin, the second problem is that I found you face down not face up.” Ruby said as she stood by her prone girlfriend. Penny stayed quiet for a good few minutes, “Will you please close your eyes girlfriend Ruby?”   
While skeptical of the eccentric girl, Ruby closed her eyes and waited for Penny’s permission to open her eyes. After 2 minutes had passed, and a disturbing amount of worrying sounds coming from inside the room, Penny spoke up, “ Okay, you may open your eyes now girlfriend Ruby.” Ruby opened her eyes and was greeted by the haunting sight of her girlfriends disembodied head laying on the floor where her body was. “You found a Penny heads up, now you can take my good luck!” Penny’s severed head chirped cheerfully. Ruby would have either screamed in terror, or passed out from the traumatizing sight of the love of her life’s severed head, but before she could react she gained a devious idea.  
–  
All of team RWBY were currently leaving from Prof. Obleck’s class. Weiss looked like she was about to burst into tears since she didn’t know half the questions on the quiz and didn’t finish, Blake looked like she was pulled from the gutter since she didn’t get much sleep last night, and the two girls were lugging their exhausted brawler teammate over their shoulders. The only person in good spirits was their leader, who was skipping next to the depressed trio. “Man I can’t believe how easy that quiz was right guys?” Ruby boasted as she continue to skipped. Weiss just slowly turned to give the happy girl a death glare, “What could possibly posses you to say such asinine thing?” Weiss asked the cheerful girl. “Blake and I couldn’t even finish that blasted test, and Yang jus succumbed to her fate and guessed on all he questions.” The three girls didn’t understand what ungodly sound that came from Yang, all they knew was that they needed to get the exhausted girl some rest. “We should hurry and get Yang back to the room so hat she can get some sleep.” Blake said as she started to pick up the pace.   
However instead of following her teammates, Ruby splintered off from the three other girls. “Sorry guys, I got something to take care of first.” Ruby said as she walked off, “I’ll catch up in a bit.” Her team waved her off as she walked away from the girls. She then made her way off to an isolated closet and got inside it. Once safe from prying eyes, Ruby opened up her backpack so that she could talk to her hidden girlfriends head. “And you’re sure the answers were all relevant to the quiz we just took.” Ruby asked her disembodied head. Penny just smiled at her cheater girlfriend, “Affirmative girlfriend Ruby, I hacked into Obleck’s scroll and got the answers for that quiz, and several quizzes and test he had planned in the future.” Ruby gave her accomplish a big appreciation kiss right on the lips.  
“You’re the best Penny!” Ruby said once she broke the kiss. Penny smiled in response but then her smile faded into a confused frown, “But why did you bring me with you if all you needed was the answers I got you?” Ruby just smiled and booped her nose against Penny’s nose, “Because I had to bring along my lucky Penny.” Penny giggled from the compliment. “Now let’s get back to the room before someone finds your headless body in our closet.”


End file.
